


The New Romantics

by Ravencharming_The_Ultimate_Fangirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: But of course Adrienette sneaked it's way in, F/M, How Do I Tag, I'm an AO3 noob kay, Idk what to even say about this fanfic, Ima go drink tea now, Like this was supposed to be Marichat, Marichat, adrienette - Freeform, angst maybe, btw slow updates, fluff?, halp, it's scary, like tbh idk what this is, rated for language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 04:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11616201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravencharming_The_Ultimate_Fangirl/pseuds/Ravencharming_The_Ultimate_Fangirl
Summary: Marinette and Adrien. Two confused high school students who just happen to be Paris's superheroes, Ladybug and Chat Noir. Life is hard enough for these two teens, but now all of Paris is relying on them to save the day. The question in Marinette and Adrien's mind remains: How are they supposed to save Paris if they can't even get their love life straightened out?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm new to AO3, so excuse the awful grammar and terrible description. Just don't mind my noob self and try to enjoy the story!
> 
> On another note,I started this story last summer,but I got some wicked writers block on it,so excuse the cringe of this first chapter(and pretty much the whole story so far,which isn't too long)!

Marinette just wanted to be noticed.

All throughout 10th grade,She tried to get noticed by a special someone. They had been through so much together,yet it felt like she was invisible around him. 

She rolled her eyes at herself. What did she excpect? He was Adrien Agreste, Model and son of The Gabriel Agreste,of course he doesn't notice her! He had better things to do than hang out with her!

So when the first day of 11th grade arrived, she wasn't exactly excited.  


She looked into the window of her homeroom class,took a deep breath,and walked in. 

The class chattered away,a few people glancing at her. She looked around the classroom,and finally saw Alya waving at her. She walked over with a big smile.  


"Marinette,you look great!" Alya exclaimed, staring at Marinette clothes.

"What,this?" Marinette asked, tugging at a piece of her cardigan. She had on a long sleeve dark pink cardigan with a plain white T-shirt under it, grey leggings and completely black high-top shoes. She had her usual purse on,and her hair was down. It was the same midnight blue color,but it grew longer over the summer,so Marinette decided she'd have it down.

"It looks great!" Alya complimented her friend.

"No, you look great!" Marinette responded, looking at Alya's clothes. She had on blue shirt with a v-neck and 4 buttons,black jeans ripped on the knees,blue skate shoes to match her shirt, and her usual glasses. She had on a side ponytail on her right, her hair also slightly longer, but was still it's ombre color.

"Hey,look." Alya smirked, motioning to  _him_ . Adrien Agreste,talking with Nino. Adrien had on a grey button up shirt with the sleeves folded up to the elbow, dark demin jeans, with grey low rise sneakers, and his grey messenger bag. His hair looked the same,as if it hadn't grown during the summer. Marinette frowned,then turned to Alya.   


"Alya, can we not talk about him?" Marinette asked weakly, hoping Alya didn't ask why. No such luck.

"Why? What happened? Did he hurt you, because if he did, I swear I'm gonna-" Alya raged,being cut off by Marinette.

"He did nothing. It's just, I'm tired of mooning over him when I know he'll never like me. I need to move on." Marinette glanced over to Nathanaël,who was in the back of the room,drawing.

"Besides, I want to date other people. I don't wanna be stuck, waiting for Adrien to notice me, when I know he never will. At least, not the way I hoped he would." The fair-skinned girl added. Alya nodded,understanding her best friend.

While this coversation occurred,Adrien was having a conversation with his best friend as well.

"Yo, earth to Adrien!" Nino practically yelled, waving his hand in front of Adrien's face. Adrien jumped,snapping out of his trance.

"What were you staring at?" Nino asked with a raised eyebrow.

"N-nothing!" Adrien said nervously, light pink dusted on his cheeks. Nino looked over at where Adrien was staring at. It was Marinette, talking to Alya. Nino's jaw tightened. He hoped Adrien wasn't staring at who he thought Adrien was staring at.

"Which of those two lovely ladies where you staring at?" Nino asked,almost like Adrien was on interrogation. Adrien opened his mouth for a moment,his eyebrows furrowed,then sighed in defeat.

"Marinette." Nino's jaw loosened hearing this. He smirked at Adrien.

"Why the sudden intrest?" Nino aked with an eyebrow wiggle.

"Uhh..." Adrien was speachless. He had already known this for a while. Why couldn't he say it out loud? Adrien  observed Nino, not planning to say anything. Nino had his red cap,His glasses,black and green headphones resting on his neck,an orange wrist band. a plain dark red t-shirt, light denim jeans, and dark red hightops with green laces. 

He still had on that shit eating smirk, awaiting an answer.  


"Ever since she helped me practice for the gaming competition, I've seen so many sides to her I'd never seen before. She's talented at designing and drawing, gaming, baking, she's a great leader, not to mention she's gorgeous! She's such a great person, but I can't even talk to her without sounding stupid!" Adrien said with frustration in his voice. Nino chuckled, then rolled his eyes.

"Dude, you can't sound stupid. It's impossible. Your Adrien Agreste. Even if you do sound stupid, Marinette wouldn't notice it."

"What makes you think that?" Adrien asked. Nino scoffed.

"She's been crushing on you since 10th grade!"

Adrien's eyes widened. She had liked him this whole time, yet he never notice. He face palmed. He felt so stupid. Nino patted Adrien's back for support.

Adrien glanced over at the table Marinette and Alya left their bookbags. Alya's bookbag was a solid black messanger bag, while Marinette's was a grey one-straped backpack with a light pink front pocket.

He looked over at the table behind. It was empty. Adrien grabbed Nino's black, green and dark red bookbag, dashed to the empty table, and dropped Nino and his bookbags. Nino laughed at the sight of Adrien rushing to the table, almost elbow Nathaniel, and then ending the performance with a graceful stumble. Adrien looked a bit dizzy,but was fine otherwise.

"Are you okay?" An angelic voice asked Adrien. He knew who it was.

"Uhh y-yeah, I'm g-good." Adrien stuttered, his face heating up. The back of Marinette's hand touched his forehead.

"Your forehead is kinda warm, and your face is getting red. You may be getting sick."

'Yeah,that's why my face is red' Adrien thought sarcastically. He gave her an awkward smile. She gave a slight smile back.

"Okay class, sit in the seats you've chosen." our new teacher, Mr. Stump, announced. Everyone walked to their seats. Adrien was a bit dazed, realizing that Marinette had touched him on the forehead. He sighed dreamily, still feeling the soft presence of her hand. He looked at the back of Marinette's head. She had Midnight blue hair, and enchanting eyes. They were a beautiful blue. Blue bell eyes.

He repeated those words in his head.

Blue bell eyes.

Those words sounded so familiar,yet Adrien couldn't put his finger on it. He mentally shrugged. He knew it would come to him eventually.

"Adrien Agreste, How was your summer? " Mr. Stump asked Adrien, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"It was okay. I modeled, I went out, I slept in occasionally. Typical summer for me." He responded coolly. He could hear the faint squeals coming from Chloe. He rolled his eyes.

'Is she really squealing over what I just said?' Adrien wondered. He was friends with Chloe, but only because they grew up together. When you grow up with someone, you eventually learn to like them. Yet lately,Chloe has been getting on his nerves. She glares at Marinette all the time, not to mention the time she stole Marinette's derby design! He may not have liked Marinette then, but even so, he knew that was just rude. Chloe was manipulative, rude, stuck up, and put on way too much make up.

 _"I swear, it'll be a miracle if I ever come to see Chloe without make up."_ Adrien laughed internally as he thought this.

Meanwhile as Adrien was laughing internally at many other of his bad jokes, Marinette was analyzing Chloe, hoping she had changed over the summer. Chloe didn't look very different. Same hairstyle, same yellow jacket, same white and black striped shirt. Only diffrence is she's wearing black capris and yellow flats. She had a slight smirk, permanently etched on her face.

Suddenly, poor Juleka got hit in the face with a spitball by Kim. Kim mouthed the words 'sorry' while Chloe was laughing. It was a snotty laugh, obviously practiced.  


 _'Nope, hasn't changed at all.'_ Marinette thought glumly. She looked over at Alya. She was talking with Nino about the LadyBlog. He nodded every now and then, but he didn't talk much.

Marinette didn't want to look behind her back. She knew Adrien was there. She could feel him staring at the back of her head. She couldn't help but blush. Why was he staring at her?

 _'Here's a reality check Marinette, HE DOESN'T LIKE YOU!'_ She groaned. Her brain felt like jelly, and her thoughts were going everywhere. Any kind of distraction from her thoughts didn't last long. She just wanted to go lay in her bed, watch a movie, get bored in the middle of the movie, and finally leave the movie to go play video games until she was sleepy.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, how was your summer?" Mr. Stump asked Marinette.   


"Well,uhh, I just stayed home playing video games, went over to friends house,went to the movies maybe once or twice. It was a pretty simple summer, but it was fun." Marinette replied with a bit of tiredness in her voice.

Adrien smiled at the thought of Marinette's summer. She was right, it was simple but fun,unlike his summer. He did get the opportunity to go to the movies with Marinette though, so his summer wasn't all bad. They watched the movie "The Dynamic Duo", a movie showing "The true friendship between Ladybug and Chat Noir". Adrien was excited for the movie, but it ended up being really cheesy, with tacky special effects and not-so-extravagant stunts. The ending was okay, since Ladybug and Chat Noir saved all of Paris from an akuma invasion.

Adrien couldn't help but wonder if Ladybug had come to the movie. He cringed at the thought of Ladybug. He was torn between Marinette and Ladybug. It was nerve wrecking! Yet, that didn't stop him from wondering about Ladybug.

She could've been behind him, in front of him, maybe even next to him! Alya was at Adrien's right,while Marinette was at his left. Alya couldn't be Ladybug, because He and Ladybug saved her from The Pharoah. So maybe Marinette could be Ladybug. He smiled bittersweet smile. No, life wouldn't be that easy on him.  


Only something miraculous could make his life that simple.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More cringe to come. Just ignore that Shia Leboufe reference (that's how you know a story is old! Outdated memes!)

The school day dragged on slowly for both Marinette and Adrien. Finally, lunch came along. Adrien got in the lunchroom, and looked for a seat. He found a nice seat at the back of the lunchroom. It wasn't too noisy, and it was near the air conditioner, so he could keep cool. Nino came walking over to the table with his lunch tray.   
"What's up!" Nino exclaimed as he sat down infront of Adrien.

"Not much." Adrien responded, looking at the contents his lunch bag. There was a container of Salad, a water bottle,and a Ziploc bag of dried cranberries. Basically rabbit food. Adrien took out the bag of dried cranberries, opened it, and grabbed a few.

"So, whatcha think about Mr. Stump? I think he's cool. What about you?" Nino asked Adrien.

"He's okay." Adrien replied, popping a dried cranberry in his mouth. Nino nodded,and looked down at his lunch tray. Adrien observed the tray. The tray was made of plastic, a mustard yellow color. On it was a carton of milk, an apple, a ham sandwich, and a side of steamed brocolli. It looked pretty gross,besides the milk and apple.

"You want my salad?" Adrien offered Nino.

"Yeah, please." Nino responded gladly. Adrien gave him the container of salad. Nino opened it, grabbed the spork from his tray, and took a bite.

"Thanks man." Nino said with a mouthful of spinach,lettuce, and kale. Adried laughed. He heard faint bickering from his right. He looked over from the corner of his eye. He could see Alya almost dragging Marinette towards the table. The bickering went on.

"Come on girl,do this for me? Please?" Alya pleaded Marinette. Marinette sighed, and mutteted "Fine." Alya dashed over and sat next to Nino,while Marinette walked over slowly,and sat next to Adrien.

"Uhh, hi." Both Adrien and Marinette said at the same time. Marinette laughed nervously while Adrien blushed. He had on a nervous smile,and all Marinette could do is play with her hair.

"So, uh, w-what are doing a-after school?" Adrien asked,trying to start a conversation. He instantly regreted it. It sounded like he was asking her out, not that he didn't want to,but he wasn't ready!

"N-nothing." Marinette responded. She blushed. Was he asking her out? Maybe he was just curious. Yeah, curious. Marinette looked in her lunch bag, hoping the awkwardness would go away. The bag had a bottle of water, a bag of cookies,carot sticks, and a croissant. She took out all the food from the bag,and opened the water bottle. She took a sip from it,and looked over to Adrien. He was looking ahead,most likely thinking. He had no one to talk to, since Alya was arguing with Nino about who Ladybug and Chat Noir were. Marinette glanced at her croissant. She tapped lightly at Adrien's shoulder.

"Do you want my croissant?" She asked, holding the croissant. Adrien opened his mouth, as if he was going to say 'yes'. He then nodded,not saying a word. Marinette handed him the croissant. He tore it in half, and handed one half to Marinette. Her eyes widened a bit,but she accepted the half. Adrien took a bite of his half, while Marinette held it in he hand,staring at it. Why did he give her a half of the croissant?

'Because he's a nice guy.' She thought with a smile. She may not be his love intrest,but she was glad she was his friend.

Before you know it,the bell rang, causing Adrien and Marinette to part away from their peaceful silence. The day dragged on after lunch. Eventually, they got to the last class of the day. Homeroom with Mr. Stump. Marinette walked into the classroom and took her seat, Adrien at her heels.

Marinette looked over to Mr. Stump. He had toffee colored hair, a blue button up shirt, khakis, and black dress shoes. He was tall and look young, in his early twenties.

As everyone sat down. He wrote something on the black board.

Risks

"How often do you guys take risks? Now I'm not talking about a dangerous stunt. I'm talking about stuff that can change up the whole day,whole week,whole month,maybe the whole year. Before I teach you from the textbooks, I wanted to teach you from my own experience in highschool. My lesson is simple:never give up. Take risks. Be bold. Be what I wasn't. Be courageous."

Everyone's eyes where in Mr. Stump. Not a single person was goofing off.

"Now,for today's homework, I want you to do something bold,something you'd never do." No one groaned at the homework assignment.

"As a famous actor once said 'Just do it! Don't let your dreams be dreams! Yesterday you said tomorrow. So just do it! Do it!'"

Do something bold. That phrase repeated in Adrien's head. Do something bold. He thought for a moment. He could ask out Marinette, but, like said early, He wasn't ready! Yet, what choice did he have? He had nothing else to be bold about, unless he confessed to his Lady, but that's  about the same boldness as confessing to Marinette. How can he confess to Marinette without humiliating himself? He thought about it for a minute, and just as the bell rang signaling them that the school day was over,Adrien had figured out what he would do.

"Now don't get yourself into too much trouble." Mr. Stump said

Everyone stared as he got up from his seat. There was something odd about him. He just walked off,not saying goodbye to anyone, with a Cheshire Cat grin plastered on his face and determined eyes. Mr. Stump raised his eyebrow, a faint smirk in his face as he watched Adrien walk off.

Adrien still had his Cheshire Cat grin on and determined eyes as he got into the limo awaiting him. He looked out the window, and saw Marinette walk out of the school with Alya. Marinette was clueless of what he planned.He knew that Marinette would be getting a visit from a certain black cat this afternoon. He was still looking out the window as the limo passed where Marinette and Alya were standing,and just as the limo, Adrien whispered a four word sentence.

  
"See you later,Princess."

"As a famous actor once said 'Just do it! Don't let your dreams be dreams! Yesterday you said tomorrow. So just do it! Do it!'" Mr. Stump quoted.

Do something bold. That phrase repeated in Adrien's head. Do something bold. He thought for a moment. He could ask out Marinette, but, like said early, He wasn't ready! Yet, what choice did he have? He had nothing else to be bold about, unless he confessed to his Lady, but that's  about the same boldness as confessing to Marinette. How can he confess to Marinette without humiliating himself? He thought about it for a minute, and just as the bell rang signaling them that the school day was over,Adrien had figured out what he would do.

"Now don't get yourself into too much trouble." Mr. Stump said

Everyone stared as he got up from his seat. There was something odd about him. He just walked off,not saying goodbye to anyone, with a Cheshire Cat grin plastered on his face and determined eyes. Mr. Stump raised his eyebrow, a faint smirk in his face as he watched Adrien walk off.

Adrien still had his Cheshire Cat grin on and determined eyes as he got into the limo awaiting him. He looked out the window, and saw Marinette walk out of the school with Alya. Marinette was clueless of what he planned. He knew that Marinette would be getting a visit from a certain black cat this afternoon. He was still looking out the window as the limo passed where Marinette and Alya were standing,and just as the limo passed the high school , Adrien whispered a four word sentence.

  
"See you later,Princess."

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blueberry panic's, strawberry bug comforts, Banana is as smooth as crunchy peanut butter, and god knows what the chatroom usernames are.

Marinette was freaking out. 

She had no idea on what to do for the homework assignment. Her head already hurt, but this just made it worse. She sighed as she collapsed on her bed.

"Tikki, I have no idea on what to do for my homework assignment! Do you have an Idea?" Marinette asked her kwami.

"Well,you could go graffiti a building."

"A little too risky Tikki. That could get me arrested."

"You could tell Adrien you like him."

"No way! I'd make myself look stupid and then I'd never be able to look him again."

"Ask someone out on a date."

"Maybe. That's the least daring thing I could do." Marinette said skeptically.

"Those are the only options you have." Tikki said

"Isn't there anything else?"

"Nope. Unless you want to risk your safety and tell all of Paris you're Ladybug." Tikki responded. Marinette groaned.

"Who should I ask on a date?" Marinette finally huffed in defeat.

"What about Nino?" Tikki suggested.

"No, he's into Alya."

"Adrien?"

"I'd die just looking at him."

"Kim?"

"No. Just no."

"Nathaniel?"

Marinette thought about that option. Nathaniel was nice guy. They both had a lot in common, like their love for drawing and their hatred for Chloe (well, everyone has that in common). Plus, it helps that he likes her.

"Yeah, I'll ask him! Thanks Tikki!" Marinette said with a smile. Tikki giggled in response. Marinette looked in her bag,and took out her phone and a cookie for Tikki. Marinette handed Tikki the cookie, typing in a message to Alya on their favorite messaging website.

Marinette: Hey Alya  
Alya: yeah girl?  
Marinette: wut are you gonna do for the "daring task" thing?  
Alya: not sure, wut about you?  
Marinette: I'm gonna ask Nathaniel on a date  
Alya: ARE YOU 4 REAL!?  
Marinette: yeah  
Alya: OMG YOU GO GLEN COCO(dammit I gotta stop with the mean girls references)  
Marinette: yeah,you do  
Alya: you are a daring diva  
Marinette: bruh  
Alya:when you gonna ask him?  
Marinette: Today  
Alya: can I tell Nino  
Marinette: just invite him to the conversation  
Alya: yay!

*Ninoisdabest is now part of the conversation*

Nino: why'd you invite me?  
Alya:read the convo above  
Nino: Okie

             .: a minute later:.

Nino: damn girl  
Marinette: XD  
Alya: where you at Nino  
Nino: Adrien's house  
Alya: did he read wut was above  
Nino: yea  
Alya: good, that means I don't have to invite him to the chat  
Marinette: you lazy  
Nino: I just left his house. He said he was busy dis afternoon.  
Alya:you wanna come over to my house and think about a daring thing to do?  
Nino:sure  
Alya: you wanna come Mari?  
Marinette: naw, I already know wut I'm gonna do  
Alya: okie. See you later  
Nino: I wish you luck on your daring task. Bai

.: Alyadontcare and Ninoisdabest are offline:.

Marinette put her phone in her purse, stood up and was about to go downstairs when,suddenly, she heard something.

 

'Tap tap tap'

It was a light tap, not too forceful, so she figured it was a bird. But then she heard it again.

'Tap tap tap'

She walked over to the opening that lead to the balcony, opened it, and saw someone unexpected. It was Chat Noir, crouching down with a smirk on his face.

"Uhh, Chat? What are you doing here?" Marinette asked

"Oh,nothing much. Just came to check on you, Princess."

"P-Princess? Chat, what's up with you? Why are you really here?"

"Hey, I just came to give you some moral support, since you're about to go ask Nathaniel on a date." Marinette stiffened as Chat said this.

"Who told you!?"

"A little birdie."

"Pfft,as if. You couldn't get a bird to even say hello without sneezing all over it."

"Who told you I'm allergic to feathers!?"

"Oh, no one, just a little bug." Marinette retorted.

Chat's eyes widened. Was it just him, or did Marinette just say a pun?

"What,can't handle my punniness?" she said with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"No, not at all, purrincess. I was just suprised your puns didn't end up being a cat-astrophe."

"Oh, well you looked purretty scared."

"You used purr, so it doesn't count."

"Ugh, whatever." Marinette rolled her eyes as Chat punched his fist in the air. He had won the unspoken pun battle. It was a fast win. After his victory, he remembered why he came to Marinette's in the first place.

"So, um, Marinette." Chat started nervously. "I was just wondering, would you, uh..." He stuttered on.

'Come on Adrien,you can do it!' He thought to himself nervously. He took a deep breath.

"Would you like to hang out sometime? I know this really cool place where the view is spectacular." Chat asked, crossing his fingers behind his back.

"I'd love to, but only if you stop calling me princess."

"I can't make any promises, princess."

"Silly kitty."

"When are you available?" Chat asked,blushing over the nickname Marinette gave him. Silly kitty. He liked the sound of that. Yet, the nickname sounded familiar...

"I'm free this friday."

"Great. I should get going, don't want to keep Nathaniel waiting, now do you? I'll see you then, princess."

"B-Bye Chat!" Marinette waved as she saw Chat jump from building to building. As she walked downstairs, Marinette had this feeling, a feeling she usually only had for Adrien. Her legs were wobbly, butterflies were fluttering around in her stomach, and her face heated up. 

What did this mean? Does she like Chat Noir? No! Her heart belonged to Adrien! At least, she thought it did. Then again, Adrien didn't like her, and she did tell Alya she wanted to go out with other people. Maybe liking Chat Noir isn't that bad of a thing. She'll see once she's gone out with Nathaniel.

"Mom, I'm going out."

"Okay sweetie, just don't be out for too long."

"Love you mom."

"I love you too sweetie. Have fun!"

As Marinette walked downstairs to the bakery, She thought more about Chat Noir. Maybe she didn't like him. She might just be nervous to as Nathaniel out. 

"Bye Papa!" Marinette said as she hugged her father, hoping the flour on his apron didn't get her too dirty

"Where are you heading?" Her father asked. She thought about it for a moment. Where would Nathaniel be right now?

"The park." She responded.

"Okay then, don't get into too much trouble."

"I won't. Bye"

"Bye."

Marinette walked out out of the bakery and froze. What she saw she couldn't believe. 

 

The Evilustrator was fighting Chat Noir.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fire roasted tomato returns because wai not. Banana fights him while Blueberry is held hostage and is almost attacked by artichokes.
> 
> Yay.

You know when you're just minding your own business, trying to ask a guy out, and it turns out he's been akumatized for the Third time? No?

Of course you don't,but Marinette does.

"Your no match for me, Chat Noir!" The Evilustrator shouted as Chat Noir dodged the ninja stars The Evilustrator drew with ease.

"Are you sure, cause I can recall you've gotten your butt kicked two times by now."

"Third times a charm. Besides, Ladybug isn't here to save your butt. So just give up now and give me your Miraculous!" The Evilustrator growled as he he drew furiously on the tablet in his hands.

"Or what?" He quipped, barely missing the daggers thrown at him. 

"Or I'll just have to make you." The Evilustrator snarled. Then, he glances at Marinette. He smirked, looking like he just won a million bucks.

He started to scribble on his tablet, the smirk on his face remaining. Suddenly, Marinette saw bars fall infront of her, not to mention a deafening clashing sound to go along with it. Then she realized it. The Evilustrator trapped her in a cage.

"I thought you loved her!" Chat Noir yelled at The Evilustrator with narrowed eyes and clenched fist, pretty much ready to pounce.

"Yes, I do, but I'd love to see you fail even more." The Evilustrator responded smugly. "Now, If you want Marinette here to live, just hand over your miraculous, and no one gets hurt."

Oh, did I mention that the cage was packed with little gremlin looking things, waiting patiently for The Evilustrator's command to attack?

"You wouldn't! The whole reason you're here is because you love her!" 

"Well, maybe I'm heartbroken from the fact that you stole her from me. So I say, if I can't have her, why should anyone else have her?"

"Well, I don't know, maybe because if you truly loved her, you'd let her be! I didn't take her from you, she doesn't even like me! Look,  
Nathaniel-"

"Don't call me that!"

"Please listen! I know you're still in there. You know you don't want to harm Marinette! I know you have enough strength in your heart to stand up to Hawkmoth. Right Marinette?" Chat asked the caged up brunette.

"Right! Nathaniel, I believe in you! You're stronger than Hawkmoth, you really are! Everyone is! You just need to believe! You're an amazing, sweet, talented, nice guy! You can do it!" She encouraged .

The Evilustrator fell on his knees, dropping the tablet and pencil right next to him

'Don't believe them, they're lying, get Chat Noir's miraculous, Now!'

"Stop! Stop it! It hurts! Agggggghhhh!" The Villain cried in pain, clutching his head.

Chat Noir took this opportunity. While Marinette kept motivating Nathaniel, Chat used his Cataclysm and freed her from the cage.

"I'll go get Ladybug!" She yelled as she ran to a hiding place, not waiting for Chat's response. She hid behind a tree, looking at both sides of the tree to make sure no one was watching. The coast was clear.

"Tikki, Spots on!" Marinette exclaimed, her face being covered by a mask,and her whole body being covered with a red and black polka dotted spandex suit. She became the loved heroine of Paris, Ladybug.

She threw her yo-yo to the balcony at the top of the bakery. Then, she detached her yo-yo and jumped down to where Chat and The Evilustrator were.

"M'Lady,It's purrrleasure to see you, really, but we've gotta do this quick, I only have three minutes until I transform."

"You used your Cataclysm already?" Ladybug asked as if she was surprised.

"Yeah, didn't Marinette tell you what happened when she went to get you? She did go to get you, right!?"

"Yes, Kitty, she just didn't go into details." 

"Oh, great! Glad she's okay!" Chat said with a sigh of relief. His ring beeped. Two minutes left.

"Okay, enough chit-chat, let's kick some akuma butt!"

"Will do Kitty!" Ladybug responded.

"Lucky Charm!" she yelled, a stone appearing in her hand. She looked over to The Evilustrator.

She noticed he was still on the ground, the pain in his eyes very notable. She quickly ran over to the pencil next to him and broke it in half, releasing the akuma inside it.

"No more evil doing for you little akuma. Time to de-evilize!" Ladybug exclaimed as caught the akuma with.

"Bye Bye little butterfly." She chirped as a white butterfly flew out of her yo-yo.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" She said as she threw the stone in the air, causing all the damage The Evilustrator to dissolve,which wasn't much.

"Pound it" Ladybug and Chat Noir cheered, doing their usual fist bump. Chat's miraculous beeped. One minute left.

"Catch you on the flipside,bugaboo." Chat joked, getting ready to jump, when Ladybug stopped him

"Wait."

"Yeah,M'Lady?"

"You did good today, on your own."

"Not really. If it wasn't for Marinette,  I probably would've been dog chow by now."

"I bet you did just as much work as she did."

"She was the one who told The Evilustrator to fight Hawkmoth. Her words were so kind, no, she's so kind in general, and sweet..." Chat was in a somewhat daze by now. Ladybug waved her hand infront of him. He jump up, blushing at the fact that she caught him in his daze.

"Uhh, yeah, well, I'd better get going, bye Ladybug!" He yelled as he jumped from building to building, soon becoming just a little speck. 

"What's up with him?" Ladybug thought out loud,being the dense person she is. She decided to brush it off(of course), walking over to Nathanaël. 

"Hey,what happened?" Ladybug asked, crouching down next to Nathanaël.

"I don't know. I just remember talking to Chat Noir in the park, and then . . ." 

"Chat Noir?"

"Yeah. He was complementing my art, and then after that, everything was just a blur."

"Hmm, well, I'll talk to Chaton about it. Do you need a ride home?"

"No, I'm gonna go back to the park, but thanks for the offer Ladybug."

"No problem. I gotta go now, ya know, duty calls!"

"Bye."

"Bye!" Ladybug waved, swinging herself all the way to the park. No way was she gonna give up on her daring task.

Once she reached the park, she swung into an alley, de-transforming. She casually walked our of the alley, going over to a bench.

After a few minutes of waiting, Marinette finally spotted Nathanaël walking into the park. She took out her sketchpad, acting as if she had been drawing all along. 

Nathanaël saw her at the bench. He frowned at the sight of her. She was such a nice girl, and he hurt her. No. She needed to be safe. He turned around, his head down,hoping no one saw him.

"Nathanaël!"

Too late.

"I don't kno-" He started, but was interrupted by a spine crushing hug. Blood rose to Nathanaël's cheeks, his mind not comprehending who or why someone would hug him. He looked down to see who it was. It was no other but the brunette he was head over heels for, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. His blush deepened, his face becoming the same color as his hair.

"Are you okay?" Marinette asked, her eyes full of concern. She was obviously talking about his akumatization(cause that's a word now).

"Uhh, y-yes. I-I'm okay. Are you?" Nathanaël stuttered out.

"I'm fine." Marinette assured him.

The two sat down at the bench Marinette was seated at. They sat in a awkward silence, their thoughts building an invisible wall between them.

"Uhh, Nathanaël, I have a question for you." Marinette stated, finally breaking the silence. It was now or never.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Would you like to go to The Louvre with me tomorrow? I thought, since we both like art, you'd like to go with me. What do you say?"

'YESSSS THANK YOU JESUS MAH PRAYERS HAVE BEEN ANSWERED!' Nathanaël mentally cheered, but decided to answer with "S-Sure!"

"Great! Well, I've gotta go, Maman and Papa are going out in thirty minutes, and I'm in charge of the bakery."

"Oh,okay."

"Bye! See you tomorrow!" Marinette waved, walking away

"Bye!" Nathanaël responded. He had a big smile plastered on his face. You could practically see hearts floating around him. Nathanaël was love-struck.

Chat Noir did not like that. Not at all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Banana gets physically,emotionally,and mentally ready for the blueberry and tomato museum get together.

Adrien Agreste is jealous.

No matter how much he tried to deny it, it was true. Just the thought of Nathanaël going to The Louvre with Marinette this afternoon made him sick to his stomach. He groaned in frustration as he plopped on his bed. Why Nathanaël? Why not him?

'She's probably moved on from her crush on me.' Adrien thought. He groaned once again.

"Before you have a meltdown about your 'lady issues', could you at least give me some camembert?" asked impatiently. Adrien grabbed his grey messanger bag, grabbing the camembert he had in a Ziploc bag.  Adrien tossed the cheese to Plagg, who caught it with his mouth, munching on the cheese happily. 

'At least I get to hang out with her on Friday.' Adrien thought hopefully. 

I mean, if she liked Nathanaël, why would she accept Chat's invitation?Was she just toying with his heart?

'No, Marinette isn't like that.' The blond assured himself. Yet that still didn't put him at ease. 

How could things possibly get worse?

"Adrien, this is getting really out of hand. I mean, she's just a girl. She's nothing compared to cheese!" Plagg remarked. Adrien rolled his eyes in response.

"Besides," Plagg continued," Don't you have a thing for Ladybug? If you mess up with Marietta, or whatever her name is, you at least have Ladybug." 

Adrien sighed. He knew that Plagg just wanted to help, but being honest, Plagg was making it worse. Yet, the green eyed boy smiled. He was touched by the Kwami's attempt to help.

Plagg cared.

Adrien's smile widened.

"What got you in a good mood so suddenly?" Plagg asked, confused by the tenth grader.

"You."

"I'm serious kid."

"And I gave you a serious answer."

Plagg looked at the boy with an expression that can only be explained as a 'What the hell? face'.

"Why exactly. Did my advice actually help?"

"Nope."

"The why are you so happy?"

"Because you care."

Plagg scoffed. "Pfft, as if! I j-just wanted you to stop mopping around, i-it's really annoying."

Adrien was loving this.

"You care!" Adrien teased, streching out the last two letters of the sentence.

"No I don't! S-shut it, kid!" Plagg stammered,both flustered and angry at the teen in front of him.

"You can say you don't care, but I know you do!" Adrien 

"I don't!"

"You do!"

"I don't!"

"You do!"

"Don't!"

"Do!"

"Ugh, shut up!" Plagg practically yelled, his face heating up. Adrien chuckled.

'Maybe I should let him cool down.' Adrien thought. He looked at his watch. It was 10 minutes until Mari and Nathanaël went on their date. Nope,no time for cooling down.

"Plagg,you're done with your cheese,right?"

"Agreste,don't you dare say i-"

"Plagg,claws out!" Adrien exclaimed. He did his usual routine of transforming. His mask appeared,along with his faux leather suit and his cat ears,not to mention his tail a.k.a belt. 

"Sorry Plagg,but as a knight in spandex and leather,it is my duty to protect the blueberry princess. I swear this is not due to my envy of the tomato prince,for as a knight I must be unbiased."Adrien said dramatically,obviously not being serious. At least,not a hundred percent serious.

There was no way Adrien wasn't going to The Louvre. He needed to make sure nothing big happened between Marinette and Nathanaël. At least as Chat Noir,he could say he was straightening out some things with the manager due to the "Copycat" incident. As desprate as it may seem, Adrien wanted to make sure that he still had a chance with Marinette. 

It was actually quite selfish of him. He wanted Marinette all to himself. Jealousy wasn't running through his veins quite yet(at least,in his mind),but he was starting to feel threatened.

'Does that make me like those yandere girls I see in anime all the time?' He asked himself. He was a bit agitated,but he didn't have bloody murder on his mind.

See,it was Marinette that was causing Adrien to think all these odd thoughts. Just the thought of Marinette made his brain malfunction slightly.

He sighed,remembering why he suddenly became such a lovesick kitty for Marinette.

~~~

Adrien's going crazy.

He was staring at a wall of his room,particularly the one which had a ladybug poster on it. It made him even more flustered than he was. 

His grip on the polychromatic bracelet was tight,almost as if he never wanted to let it go.

Why? Why now? How could he have just realized this?

Why couldn't he have figured out that he was crazy for Marinette Dupain-Cheng before he fell in love with Ladybug?

He was blushing really hard at this point,remembering what Marinette did right after the gaming competition.

'Merci,Adrien! Max and I couldn't have won without you!' He recalled her saying.

'No problem Marinette! I didn't do much though,in fact,I was actually kind of in the way.' He replied to the brunette.

'No way! You helped me practice,you were kind to me,heck,you even helped me out when... Uhhh....Le Gamer was around.'

He remembered what she said.

'Your kindness is endless,and I thank you so much for that.'

That really shocked him. People didn't really notice him for his kindness. They noticed his good looks and his last name,but didn't really bother notice his personality.

He hadn't even noticed he was being kind. It just came to him naturally. He was glad Marinette thought he was kind. It made him feel this weird feeling in his stomach.

What was going on with himself!?

~~~

Chat smiled as he leaped out of a window from the Agreste mansion. He felt especially free when he was running from rooftops to rooftops in his beloved city.

'Ready or not,here I come Marinette.'


End file.
